Soda
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Zack simplemente quería su soda para ver una película en televisión, Rachel le enseñaría cómo pedir las cosas.


**Los personajes de "Angels Of Death" NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro, Zack se preparaba para ver una película muy interesante llamada "Halloween". Desde que vio pequeños cortos había quedado encantado, como un niño pequeño cuando ve un delicioso helado entre el sol de verano.

Desde ese día, estuvo planeando las cosas que compraría -o más bien, que mandaría comprar a Rachel- para disfrutar al máximo de la película.

Finalmente el día programado había llegado, tomó el control del televisor, lo encendió en el canal indicado y se sentó en el sofá, con los pies sobre la pequeña mesa de sala que había.

–Veamos, ¿Frituras?

Tomó una gran bolsa de Frituras y lo vació en un plato hondo, después tomó la salsa picante que tenía a su lado y lo vertió sobre la botana.

–Listo –sonrió satisfecho. –, ¿Golosinas?

Dulces de tipos muy variados llenaban un asiento vació en el sofá. Menta, picantes, chocolate, gomitas entre otros, era la variedad de golosinas que poseía sólo para esta ocasión especial.

–Listas

Todo parecia perfecto, hasta que…

–¿Soda? –extendió su mano en busca de la refrescante y espumosa bebida, pero no había nada. –¿Eh?

Inmediatamente la buscó por todas partes, no estaba sobre el sofá, tampoco debajo. Observó la mesa sobre la que reposaban sus grandes botas color negro, pero fue inútil, la soda no estaba ahí.

–¡Maldición! – furioso, golpeó uno de los cojines.

El canal anunció que pronto iniciaría su esperada película, logrando con ello desesperar a Zack. En momentos así sólo había algo que podía hacer.

–¡Ray!

Rachel no apareció con el primer llamado, por lo que decidió subir su "fino" tono de voz para que lo escuchara la mocosa.

–¡RAY!

–Te escuché la primera vez, Zack – la niña apareció, caminando lentamente hacia él.

–Sí así fue, ¿por qué diablos no viniste más rápido?

–¿Me matarás?

–¡No salgas con esa mierda ahora!

Ella parpadeó con lentitud y se dio media vuelta.

–¿A dónde mierda vas? –replicó al ser ignorado.

–A mi cuarto –señaló, volteando a verle.

–¡Pero si te llamé para que me ayudaras con algo!, ¡Por un demonio!

Rachel pareció interesada por una pequeña fracción de segundo, quizás si le fuera útil una vez más, por fin cumpliría su deseo. Nuevamente se acercó a él y le miró atenta.

–¿Cómo puedo serte útil?

–¿Con que quieres serme útil?, Entonces, ¡Trae mi maldita soda antes de que comience mi película!

La niña se quedó en silencio sin cambiar su mirada, en los ojos cobalto oscuro se reflejaba la emoción de un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto, es decir, Zack. Ella dejó salir un pequeño suspiro y después caminó a la cocina.

Finalmente, el intro de aquel filme comenzaba y el azabache no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

–¡Ray!, ¿Dónde está mi maldita soda?

–Ten –la voz de Rachel sonó fría, lo que llamó la atención de Zack.

Posó su mirada en el rostro de la niña pero no pudo notar gran cambio, así que decidió ignorarla. Apenas tuvo la lata entre sus manos, Rachel decidió retirarse de la sala en silencio.

–¿Qué mierda le pasa?

No importaba, ya le diría algo después de ver su tan ansiado filme. Zack se acomodó nuevamente y abrió la lata de la espumosa bebida. Sin embargo, la soda salió disparada directo a su cara, empapándolo por completo.

El rostro del azabache denotaba una gran sorpresa y seguidamente una gran rabia se apoderó de él.

–¡Me lleva la mierda!, ¡Estúpida soda!

De pronto, Zack se percató que Ray lo observaba desde la puerta que daba del pasillo de su habitación a la sala, y notó algo inusual en su expresión. Aunque fuera poco, había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pero no era de alegría, era por burla. Sí, ella le había jugado una broma con la soda y ahora se burlaba, a su manera.

–¡Voy a matarte! –exclamó, lanzándose hacia ella, acorralándola contra la pared.

Pero Rachel, en lugar de asustarse, demostró un poco de ilusión en su mirada, así que lo tomó del cuello de su sudadera.

–¿De verdad lo harás?

El enojo del chico se esfumó y tan sólo quería encontrar una manera de salir de esa extraña situación.

–Aléjate.

La voz de Zack sonó temblorosa y Ray solo aprovechó para atraer sus labios a los suyos teniendo un fino y corto contacto.

–¿Qué de…demonios haces?, ¡niña idiota! – él se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, sintiendo temor.

–Dulce…

–¿Eh?

–Tus labios son dulces, Zack –le dijo, pasando su dedo índice por la comisura de sus labios de manera sensual.

–¡Me largo a caminar!

–Pero, ¿Y tu pelí…

–¡A la mierda la película! –tras esas palabras cerró la puerta y caminó sin rumbo, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

Ray se quedó mirando fijamente hacia la puerta cerrada y poco a poco una sonrisa genuina apareció en su rostro.

–Eres muy dulce, Zack.


End file.
